Seven Deadly Dates, (Oc x Reaper edition)
by Miracle Goodnight
Summary: What happens when Heather Crawford goes on Seven Deadly dates? Date 1: William T. Spears Date 2: Grell Stuclif Date 3: Ronald Knox Date 4: Eric Slingby Date 5: Allan Humphries Date 6: The Undertaker Date 7: ? A series of Deadly one-shots.


**Date 1: Megane to Megane**

He adjusts his glasses. He? William T. Spears. The world's one and only (I think). I tap a finger on the table and brings his hand down from his glasses. He blinks. I tap my finger again. Silence. The server put a pitcher of water down. "Everything alright, Sir, Ma'am?" I look up and give a half-smile and nod. William pushes his glasses up, clearing his throat. "Yes, everything is in alright. Can we make our order?" The server looks at me for a second before nodding. He takes out a block of paper and a pen. "You wish?" William looked at me, raising one brow slowly. I push myself up straight and smile at the waiter. "I will take the roast, sounds lovely." He bowed his head and wrote it down. "Madam. And you Sir?" William glanced back down at the menu. "I shall take the same, I thank you." "Excellent choice, Sir. I shall be back with your orders." We both give a nod.

I slouch again and start tapping my finger. He gave a small sigh and I lifted my head. "Yes?" He shook his head. "No, no. Nothing. Would you mind correcting your position so we may have a conversation?" I nearly laugh and sit up fully. "Forgive me." He nods. "Now..." I raise a brow. "Now...?" He shrugs a bit. "Do you wish to start this conversation, Miss?" I smile. "I shall leave you the honor." He didn't scowl, but it was palpable. "I see. How was your week?" "My week was filled with overtime." I said, keeping a smile. His right lip nearly curved up. "Then I hope you don't hold a grudge." He took his glass and sipping, our eyes still locked. It wasn't that type of tension. More calculating. I smile wider. "No, no. I was simply answering your question. Other than the lack of sleep, my week was splendid. A great reaping." I push my own glasses up, which seems to create a chain reaction. At least on him and a lady a few tables away. "So, how about, Spears. How was your week?"

His back is as straight as a stick and his shoulders a bit stiff. "It was tiring. We have had a lot of work lately. Your overtime was necessary and appreciated." I nod and tap my finger. He looks down at my hand and his eye twitches a little. I tap. He looks away and takes a sip of water. I tap again, bored and unsure how to continue this awkward evening without irritating him, or killing myself. I tap. "Stop." He says. I jump and look at him. "Huh?" My finger taps again. His hand comes down on mine and stops the taping. "Stop." He gives a gentle press and brings his hand back to where it was, next to his empty plate. "Forgive me." I say, my cheeks a little heated. Good thing I didn't blush easily (A/N: This is the authors biggest fantasy. Not to blush easily. *cries*). "No. I am rather bad at amusing a lady during such an encounter." I smile a bit. "Well, this 'encounter' isn't over, Spears." I take out my pocket watch. "You still have an hour or so."

Nothing much was said. I refrained from slouching and finger tapping. He refrained (barely) from talking. What we didn't refrain from was glass adjustments. He pushes his up again. My hand itches to do the same, but I keep it at bay. I look up as the waiter puts our food in front of us. "Enjoy your meal. Is everything alright?" He asks. "Do I look... not alright?" I ask, raising a brow. "No." William said at the same time as the waiter. "Forgive me ma'am." The waiter said. I turned back to Will. "So I look alright." "I simply realised I didn't compliment your looks this evening, as it is customary to do. You look..." I smile. "Alright." I complete. "We established that. Thank you." I felt strangely fuzzy inside. He adjusts his glasses and this time, I can't help but let out a laugh. He frowns. "Was it the wrong thing to say?" "No, no. Forgive me." I turn back to my food and cut through the meal as delicately as possible, although... I am not delicate. At all. My mother was always appalled by my manners. Let's just say finger tapping wasn't my worst habit. I finally manage to cut through the meat and look up to see him hiding his mouth with his napkin. He was mocking me. I scowl and start eating. "Excuse me." He said in his usual voice, his face back to normal, although it had a bit of an afterglow from giving the slightest smile. "Smiling more often would suit you." I say, without thinking.

There is a short silence. "I mean, you are always so serious... a smile would make a lot of difference." "Miss Crawford. I work with Death. I bring death." "Do you hate your job?" I can't help but ask. This time he gives me a slightly condescending smile. "Far from it. I am dedicated to it and..." "Then you have a reason to smile. It doesn't make you unhappy, it contents you. Why keep a constant frown. A smile you make this evening so much more amusing. I am not saying you should grin like an idiot all day. But a small lift of your lips would make such a nice difference." There is another silence. "That shouldn't be any of your concern, Crawford. Enjoy your meal." Discussion ends here. I sigh. I tend to go too far. "I am sorry." "You were expressing an opinion. I hear that. Doesn't stop me from wishing you enjoyment during your eating of this meal." I can't help it. I chuckle, keeping my head down and start eating.

The meal ended. Most couples have already moved to the dance floor. We just sit there, waiting for the waiter so William can pay and bring me home. My home that is. And leave me there. Nothing else. I replay in my mind what I said about him smiling and cringe badly. If I was alone... My cringe attack would be spectacular. In presence of part of the cause of my cringe attack, I only scream internally at my own stupidity. My finger lifts up to tap, but instead I put it back down silently. My other hand goes to my mouth and I am about to nibble my nail, but I bring my hand back down to my knee. I don't know what to do with myself. William just sits there stiffly. Every now and again, his glasses slip by one centimeter and are pushed back up straight away. "Did you enjoy your meal?" He asked. I nod. "How about you?" "It tasted lovely." I look at the dancers. Was I trying to hint him? I admit I was. He said nothing more. So I stand. "Spears. Are you going to ask me to dance, or should initiate things?" He jumps and stands. "It seems you already have." I stop my hand from going to my forehead. "I am sorry. It would seem I am not very good at this." "Nonsense. Now, shall we dance." "I am even worse at that." I grin. I can't help it. "So am I. Let's go." He gives me a long look and adjusts his glasses. "Very well." He takes my hand and leads me to where other couples dance. The orchestra plays a joyful tune and, placing one hand to my hip, we start dancing. The first step I take goes fine. The third and fourth are splendid. The fifth... Is on his foot. He says nothing, not even a flinch, but we are thrown out of rhythm and he steps on mine. I laugh.

"I am sorry. I am not very practiced in this." He said in the dark. "It's alright." I say.Ï fumble and something metallic hits the ground. Our heads bump. I let out a little and stand up. "Your keys." He says. "Sorry." I reply. I find his hand and take the keys out of them. "Thank you." We stand in front of my apartment. The lights are broken and the sky is covered. I can hardly see my own nose. I look for the look of my door. I hear him sigh and take the keys from my hand. He opens my door and I turn the light on straight away. "That's better." I say. "Yes. Now, I shall say goodnight to you, Miss Crawford. I deeply apologise for..." I shake my head and lift my hands. "I quite enjoyed myself, and although my feet didn't, it was worth it. Thank you." I smile. Silence. "I enjoyed myself as well. Thank you. I..." "Don't you say sorry for my feet. Not only yours are in a worst state, but you never apologise for the overtime." His lips lifted up a bit and I grin. "Goodnight, William." I dip my head quickly and he does the same. "Goodnight, Heather." I was about to close the door when he held up my keys in front of my nose. "Your keys" "I... can see that. Thank you." I took them and his hand at the same time. Giving a quick peck to his cheek, I smiled. "Thank you for tonight. You are forgiven for the overtime." I took the keys and with a last grin, I closed the door. Well... That was a bit awkward. Time for the cringe attack to start.

A/N: Thank you for reading people! I would LOVE to hear what you think and if I should make a sequel just for William X3 The other Shinigamis will have their dates, but I am debating if I should make a sequel for each , thanks for reading! I will try to update soon.


End file.
